Hidden Secrets
by Tsukiyomi Cecilia
Summary: Years after the Final Battle, a group of people are gathered to read about their only living relative, Susan Pevensie. 3-way crossover. Susan-Centric.


_Warning: 3 way crossover. Chronicles of Narnia, Percy Jackson and Alex Rider. Susan!Centric.  
_ _  
_ _A/N: The story they are reading is one I made up and have most of the plot figured out. And since Mr and Mrs Pevensie weren't named they will now be called Derek and Amelia Pevensie._

 _Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Percy Jackson to Rick Riordon, Alex Rider to Anthony Horowitz and Chronicles of Narnia to C. ._

 _Legend:_ _  
"_ Blah Blah _" - Talking  
'_Blah Blah _' – Thoughts  
_ **Blah Blah** _\- Story read out loud._

 _Chapter 1 – The Gathering_

The Pevensie family were having dinner with several of their friends. Everybody could be seen talking, cutting in on conversations when something interesting came up. Eustace could even be heard asking for more wine. Lucy was talking to Caspian when she saw a white glow cover him from head to toe. Shouts of alarm was heard as it happened to them as well.

Meanwhile, all around Aslan's Country various people were covered up by the same white glow, disappearing soon after.

Lucy woke before anybody else. Looking around she could spot various people she knew, including her family and Aslan. Lucy proceeded to wake everybody up. Once they were awake they started to question each other. Lucy stayed quiet, waiting until everybody stopped talking to ask Aslan for explanations. "Aslan, what's going on? Do you know where we are?" Lucy asked. As Aslan was about to answer a flash of light and a piece of paper appearing stopped him.

Lucy got up to take the paper from the ground. She began to read it out loud.

 _"_ _Dear Everyone,  
You have been gathered here to read a book. It is about someone most of you have met at some point in your life. Other guests will be appearing as you read. Most of you will have never met them, but some will have heard of them. A few among you will have met them, my son in particular. The person you are reading about will appear at some point in time. Bedrooms and bathrooms have been provided as well as a kitchen. Occasionally a screen will appear showing the scene that is being read._

 _The Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea."_

Everyone had a stunned look on their face. Most were amazed that the Emperor-Beyond-the-Sea had interfered. He never interfered, not even if if was important. Some were annoyed that they were here to read. To read!

Peter, recovering from his shock, spoke up, "So where's the book?" Another flash of light revealed a book with the title 'Hidden Secrets". Peter grabbed it and proceeded to read. "Chapter One."

 **A woman with greying black hair and grey eyes walked around the house, dusting various knick-knacks. The house was large and had been in the family for generations. The ringing phone roused the woman from her daze. She walked to the phone and answered it. "Hello, Susan Pevensie speaking."**

The Pevensie family looked up shocked to silence. They hadn't heard Susan's name in years and it was a surprise to hear it. Peter had a look of anger on his face while Lucy just looked hurt. The Pevensie parents had a look of sadness. Edmund on the other hand, had a look of sadness and, hidden beneath that was understanding and Sympathy. Sympathy for his sister Susan. Caspian's face flashed through many emotions quickly. Aslan had a look of regret. Many were shocked. They didn't think that they would have heard about Queen Susan again. It had hurt many when they heard that Queen Susan had stopped believing in Narnia. That she had stopped believing in _them_.

Edmund looked around, taking in the faces of those around him. He spoke up, "Peter, continue." **  
**

 **"I'm calling from St. Helens Hospital about an Alexandra Rider. Are you her guardian?" the caller questioned**

 **"Yes, why are you asking." Susan was quick to respond. She wanted to know if her niece was okay.**

Peter paused, confused. Lucy was first to ask the question. "Niece? How does Susan have a niece if we are dead? It's not like she has other siblings."

Amelia Pevensie spoke up, "Actually she does. She has several of them."

"What do you mean she has more siblings? How?" Peter qeustioned.

"Susan is your half sister. She has several younger siblings on her fathers side." Derek Pevensie finally answered, after a long suspenseful silence.

Peter, Lucy and Edmund were quite shocked. They didn't know how to respond to this development. Peter continued reading to break the silence.

 **"** **She's been admitted with a broken arm, a knife wound to her stomach and some minor cuts and bruises." The woman informed Susan. Susan cursed several people in her mind, particularly Alan Blunt and Tulip Jones.**

 **"I'll be there. What room is she in?" Susan asked.**

 **"Room 582." The woman answered. Susan ended the call soon after. She walked to the front door snatching her keys along the way. Susan got into the car and began to drive automatically, her mind drifting. Her thoughts drifted from topic to topic, finally settling on one she had been avoiding for a while.**

Many of the gathered were curious to know what topic Susan was avoiding. They stayed silent, knowing that if they interrupted, it would take longer.

Peter continued to read aloud, a tone of curiosity entering his voice.

 **Memories of her dead siblings, of her mother and adoptive father...**

Peter stopped reading. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Lucy looked at him and asked, "Peter? Peter, why'd you stop reading?"

Blankly, he answered, "It's just that...that..." Seeing that he couldn't answer, she asked him to repeat the part he had just read and then asked everybody to not interrupt. Peter obeyed his sister and read.

 **Memories of her dead siblings, of her mother and adoptive father, of Narnia flashed through her mind. Her siblings might have thought Susan had stopped believing in Narnia, but the truth was that she hadn't. Susan had never stopped believing in Narnia. She just lost her faith in it. Susan might have told her siblings she didn't believe in Narnia, but that had been her way to cope with the fact that, according to Aslan, she wouldn't be allowed to visit Narnia again. Otherwise, it would have been too painful to bear.**

Peter stopped and looked at the people gathered. Jaws had been dropped, eyes had widened and hope had entered many eyes. The most heart breaking reaction though, was Aslan's. His golden mane looked dull. His eyes, his magnificent, soul searching eyes, were filled with sadness and hurt.

Aslan spoke lowly, tone dripping with regret. "She lost faith in Narnia. She lost faith because of me!" His words, although spoken quietly, were heard by everyone. It silenced the people that had spoken up, filling them with his emotions. They could all feel Aslan's grief and regret. Regret that he had allowed Susan to lose faith in Narnia, in him.

 _AN: Hope you have enjoyed it. Please critisise constructively, follow and favourite._

~T-C


End file.
